Love or Rivalry
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: One is a band of boys and one is of girls. What happens when they both get accepted into a music camp? Love or Rivalry? Rated T for safety. Kagome/InuYasha, Sango/Miroku, Ayame/Kouga, Rin/Sesshomaru
1. Acceptance

_NaruHina Fan96:_** There are still demons and stuff in this story. InuYasha is still a hanyou, Sesshomaru is still a demon, etc. My best friend Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit gave me the idea for this story. She gets just as much credit, if not more, as I do for this story as I do, which isn't much because…..**

_Bunny:_** she doesn't own InuYasha! She doesn't own the songs either.**

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** Now enjoy!**

_Music Camp_

_Chapter 1: Acceptance_

_***Kagome's P.O.V.***_

"This song goes out to all of our fans!" I said into the microphone.

The music started, then I started singing.

(_Sweet Escape_ by: Gwen Stefani)

I took a deep breath before the words started. This would determine if we can get into that music camp.

I started singing.

_Woo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hooIf I could escapeI would, but first of all let me sayI must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this wayCause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floorIt's your fault you didn't shut the refrigeratorMaybe that's the reason I've been acting so coldIf I could escapeAnd re-create a place as my own worldAnd I could be your favorite girlForever, perfectly togetherTell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?If I could be sweetI know I've been a real bad girlI didn't mean for you to get hurtForever, we can make it betterTell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?Sweet escape(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)You let me downI'm at my lowest boiling pointCome help me outI need to get me out of this jointCome on, let's bounceCounting on you to turn me aroundInstead of clowning around let's look for some common groundSo baby, times getting a little crazyI've been getting a little lazyWaiting for you to come save meI can see that you're angryBy the way the you treat meHopefully you don't leave meWant to take you with meIf I could escapeAnd re-create a place as my own worldAnd I could be your favorite girlForever, perfectly togetherTell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?If I could be sweetI know I've been a real bad girlI didn't mean for you to get hurtForever, we can make it betterTell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?Sweet escape_

~We aren't doing that bad. Hopefully we can keep it up!~ I thought before I started singing again.

_Woo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hooIf I could escapeCause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floorIt's your fault you didn't shut the refrigeratorMaybe that's the reason I've been acting so coldIf I could escapeAnd re-create a place in my own worldAnd I could be your favorite girlForever, perfectly togetherTell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?If I could be sweetI know I've been a real bad girlI didn't mean for you to get hurtForever, we can make it betterTell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?Sweet escape_

_Woo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoowoo hoo, yee hoo_

The song ended and the crowd burst into cheers.

"Thanks for coming to this show! See you next time." I said. ~We rocked! There's no way they can't accept us after that performance!~ I thought as I walked off stage.

"We did a great job!" Ayame, the drummer, squealed.

"Ya we did." Rin agreed.

"Hey, Kagome, we were awesome. They can't say no to us after that performance!" Sango said.

"You're right! I am soooo excited about the camp." I said.

There was an announcement just a few moments after.

"Will the members of the band _Slayers'_ please come backstage."

We all went backstage to meet with the camp director.

"So, what did you think?" Rin asked.

"Well, let's just say this….. You guys were great! You are accepted." the director said.

We all cheered. I was so excited and I could tell everyone else was. Ayame, the drummer, Sango, the guitarist, Rin, the bass player, and me, Kagome the singer.

_***InuYasha's P.O.V.***_

Tonight we have an audition for a music camp. I heard that it is hard to get into, but we still had to try. My band was call _Demons'_ even though one of our members is human. Koga is the drummer. Miroku is the guitarist. Sesshomaru is the bass player. I am the singer. I was nervous. I didn't know what song we should do. I asked the others.

"What song should we sing?" I asked.

"I have been thinking about that. I think we should sing _Lips of an Angel_." Miroku said.

"I don't care. As long as we get into the camp." Koga said.

"Just pick a song." Sesshomaru said. "We'll get in."

"You're right." Miroku said. "What do you think, InuYasha?"

"Let's do it." he said.

A couple hours later they were being announced onstage.

The whole crowd cheered.

"We are dedicating this song to our fans! I hope you like it." InuYasha said into the microphone. Then the music started.

(_Lips of an Angel_ by: Brian Howes, Austin Winkler and Cody Hanson)

_Honey why are you calling me so late?It's kinda hard to talk right nowHoney why are you crying, is everything okay?I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

My nervousness was slowly fading.

_Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weakAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelIt's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd yes I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to me?Will it start a fight?No I don't think she has a clue_

My nervousness had faded completely and I was jumping around on stage having fun!

_Well my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weakAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelIt's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weakAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelHoney why are you calling me so late?_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. My nervousness was coming back.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I hope you all had a great time." I said in the microphone and the whole crowd cheered again.

We walked backstage. We were all excited.

"There is no way they can't accept us now! We were awesome out there!" Koga burst out as soon as we were offstage.

"Ya we were great!" Miroku said.

"No kidding." I said.

Though Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it, he was excited, too.

We were getting ready to go to our dressing rooms, but someone called out to us.

"Hey. Members of the band called _Demons'_. Please come here." the director said.

We all walked up to her.

"First, I would like to say that you guys were awesome. And second, you guys are accepted to the camp." she said.

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" everyone, except Sesshomaru, shouted.

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** That is the end of the first chapter of this InuYasha story. I hope you all liked this fic. Thanks for the idea Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit! Is this story turning out good? Review and tell me. Also, even if you didn't like it, review and tell me! I love any kind of reviews. Good ones are nice and bad ones help me with my writing! The next chapter probably won't be uploaded until the middle of August because I am going to my mom's for the whole month of July starting in the 4th****, then I am going on vacation to Florida on the 1****st**** week of August. And sadly, I don't have access to a computer at either of those places. I will try and type up the next chapter as soon as I get back. Just please be patient and REVIEW!**


	2. The Drive

_Toko Lover 96:_** Hey everyone! I'm back. School started earlier this year so I didn't have as much time as I originally thought I would. I am very sorry about that. Anyway, yes I have changed my username. So it's still me. I forgot to say this in chapter 1 but the characters will most likely be OOC.**

_Bunny:_** She still doesn't own InuYasha. Man this is getting tiring.**

_Toko Lover 96:_** Now on with the story!**

_Love or Rivalry_

_Chapter 2: The Drive_

_***Kagome's P.O.V.***_

It has been a week since auditions. We haven't been able to stop talking about camp. We are supposed to be leaving today. My friends are over here at my house with all of their stuff that they need/want for camp with them.

"The bus should be here any minute now! Man, I'm super excited!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yea me too!" Sango sang right along with her.

"Aren't you excited too, Kagome? And you, Rin?" Ayame asked.

"Of course we are excited. We just don't want to waste all of our energy jumping around. Especially before the bus is even here." Rin said.

And right after she said that, the bus pulled onto the street.

"The bus is coming!" Rin shouted jumping up and down. We all looked at her. "What? I said _before_ the bus gets here. It's here now, so it's all right to get excited."

"We will never understand you, Rin." Sango said.

The bus then pulled up. The doors opened up and we walked in. There were so many people on. There was barely any room on here. There were two seats empty, one on front of the other. We walked over to them and sat down. I couldn't help but notice the silver haired guy in the seat next to me and Sango. He had two dog ears on the top of his head. Sango started up conversation.

"Oh my gosh. That monk over there is really cute!" Sango whispered to me.

~Man. This is gonna be a _long _ride.~ I thought.

_***InuYasha's P.O.V.***_

It has been about a week since we auditioned for this camp. I can't believe we made it. We are on the bus heading to the camp. We are just picking up the last four people. Miroku nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just making sure you were still on planet Earth." he said. I scoffed.

"Of course I am!"

"You looked like your head was in the clouds." Miroku said.

"I was just thinking how cool it was that we made it into the camp." I said.

"Yea it was more than cool. It was AWESOME!" Miroku said yelling awesome.

The bus stopped and four girls walked on. I couldn't take my eyes off of the black haired brown eyed girl walking down the aisle. Her and another girl sat in the seat right next to mine and Miroku's. When she glanced at me, I quickly looked away. I didn't want her to see me staring.

When I looked away from her, I noticed Miroku staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Seems like someone just got bit by the love bug!" Miroku said but not too loud so he wouldn't be overheard.

I glared at him and punched his arm. "Shut up."

~This is gonna be the longest ride of my life!~ I thought.

_Toko Lover 96:_** Sorry for the short chapter, but it will have to keep you satisfied. I don't know when I can update again. REVIEW!**


	3. Introduction and Cabins

_Toko Lover 96:_** I know it has been awhile and I am sorry. High school is more than I expected! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_Bunny:_** InuYasha isn't owned by her! She also doesn't own Camp Rock.**

_Love or Rivalry_

_Chapter 3: Introduction and Cabins_

_***3rd**__** Person P.O.V.***_

The bus stopped and everyone got out. They looked at all the stuff. There was a stage, a big mess hall, a lake, and a ton of cabins everywhere!

"Oh my gosh. This place is beautiful." Kagome said.

"You got that right!" Ayame said looking around.

"Where do you…" Sango started but got cut off.

"May I have your attention please. Welcome to Camp Rock. We are pleased to have you guys here. If you are here, that means we thought you guys were great and that you could become stars. This camp isn't about competition though. You are just here to get better at your skills. At the end of the summer, though, there will be a big competition, called the Final Jam, where you can all perform and vote for which band you thought was the best. There is one rule, though, when you vote. That is you can't vote for your own band. That is all. Come to the mess hall and we will assign you to your cabins."

"Well we better get going." Rin said.

"Wow. We gotta get to the mess hall fast before all the good cabins are out." said Koga.

"You got that right." InuYasha said.

They rushed inside and were first in line for the guys' cabins.

"Hey InuYasha." Miroku whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Isn't that the girl you were practically drooling over on the bus?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't drooling over anyone."

"Just keep on telling yourself that. But I'm gonna be honest with myself. I like that other black haired girl over there. The one that sat across from us."

"Whatever. Don't talk to me about that stuff. If you like her then ask her out." InuYasha said.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come on!" Koga said. "We got our cabin number. It's number," he paused to look at the key, "7."

"Nothing and we are coming." InuYasha said.

"I hope we get a good cabin!" Ayame said. "I am not staying in an old, run down one!"

"Don't worry. They shouldn't have any of those here." Sango soothed her.

"Hey Kagome," Rin said. "That guy over there with white hair and dog ears is staring at you."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I think he likes you!" she whispered.

Kagome's cheeks flared, and she started stuttering.

"W-what m-makes you s-say that?" she asked.

"And by the looks of it you like him too!" she sang quietly.

"I d-do not." she denied.

"Yea you…" she was cut off buy Sango.

"We got our key. It's cabin 4." she said.

"Coming!" Rin called. "We will finish this later." she whispered to Kagome.

_Toko Lover 96:_** I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for using Camp Rock. I just couldn't think of anything else to use. And again, I don't own InuYasha or Camp Rock! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. They Meet

_Toko Lover 96:_** Sorry for the delay! High school isn't that easy. You get loaded with homework, even on the weekends. Anyway, enough excuses. I don't own anything I put in this story, unless I specifically tell you in an author's note. Now on with the story.**

_Love or Rivalry_

_Chapter 4: They Meet_

As they walked out of the mess hall, they ran into each other literally. After they all picked themselves off of the ground they started talking.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! We should have watched where we were going." apologized Kagome.

"It's fine." InuYasha said without looking at her.

"What a lovely young lady!" Miroku said and ran up to Sango. She of course blushed in return. "Will you bear my child?"

That hit Sango's nerve. "What? It's one thing to hit on a girl, but to ask her if she will bear your child when you first meet?" Sango went on and on.

"You think your friend will be okay?" Kagome asked InuYasha. "Sango can get pretty violent when she is angry."

"Trust me. She could run him over with a bulldozer on purpose and he will still like her." InuYasha replied.

"Wow! Sounds like love at first sight!" Kagome cheered.

InuYasha looked away from her and blushed because, even though he won't admit it, that is the exact thing that happened with him.

Kagome looked up at him and studied him. Her eyes landed on his ears.

"Cool! Are those real?" she asked in amazement.

InuYasha looked down at her and noticed her looking at her ears.

"You mean my ears? Yea their real. I'm a hanyou." he replied.

"Really? So you're half what and what?" she asked.

"Dog demon and human. My father was the greatest dog demon until he died. And my mother was a mortal." he explained.

"You said was. Does that mean…oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Kagome apologized and gave him a hug. He just stood there looking at her in surprise. He looked at her face and realized there were a few tears falling down her face.

"Are you crying? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's just really sad that your parents died. How old were you?" she asked releasing him from her hug to wipe away her tears.

"Really young. But Sesshomaru over there is my brother. Not the best brother out there, but he helped raise me."

"Oh, well I'm really sorry." she apologized again.

Ayame turned away from the fight between Miroku and Sango, well just mainly Sango, and ran right into someone's chest.

"Ow." she said. "Sorry." she said and looked up and met his eyes. She blushed really hard.

"It's fine." Koga said. "Well it seems like they are going to fight forever. Let's talk."

"Sure." Ayame answered.

"HI!" Rin said to Sesshomaru. "I like you. Wanna go out sometime?"

"Humph." he said, but shook his head yes.

"YAY!" she screamed and jumped at him.

All eyes were on them. Sesshomaru actually smiled and hugged her. Everyone, with the exception of InuYasha, cheered for him.

"Well we should all get back to out cabins." Kagome suggested. "We still have to unpack. Let's all hang out tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" Ayame said.

"I agree!" Rin said.

"Me too." Sango said.

"Why not?" all the guys said.

They said their good-byes and went to their cabins.

_Toko Lover 96:_** Was it bad? Was it good? Review and tell me. Sorry if this chapter was rushed or didn't make sense. I had to type it all in one day to be sure for this update. My next free time might not be until Christmas vacation. I am open for any ideas to put in the story. I want it to be as long as I can without it being boring. So give me some creative ideas!**


	5. First Day and

_AnimeRoxx:_ Wow. It has been quite some time since I have updated this story. Main reason: Writers' Block. I'm sorry. I don't own InuYasha. On with the story…

_Love or Rivalry_

_Chapter 5:First Day and …_

The next day…

"Get up! Come on guys. It's our first day at camp. Come on!" shouted Rin.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up on her bunk. Rin was jumping around singing and yelling. "Rin. We're up." Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"Well get dressed. Breakfast starts in," she glanced at her watch, "5 minutes ago. See ya!" and she took off out the cabin door in the direction of the mess hall.

Five minutes later, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were dressed and left to go eat. There wasn't a line for breakfast at all. After they all picked up their trays, they scanned the tables for familiar faces.

"There they are!" Ayame said pointing to their left.

"Why were you ladies late for breakfast?" Miroku asked as they approached.

"We overslept." Sango answered as she sat down beside him.

"Guys, while you were still in the cabin, they announced that tonight there was going to be a campfire. It's to congratulate everyone. It starts right after supper, which is thirty minutes after our last class." Rin informed them talking really fast. Luckily they were used to her talking habits. If they weren't, they would have just heard a buz. From the looks on the guys' faces, that's what they heard.

"I love campfires!" Kagome said happily. "I haven't had one since…" she trailed off thinking about her father. "Nevermind." She said looking down at her eggs, which weren't as appetizing as before.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" InuYasha asked.

"It's nothing." Kagome said shaking her head and plastering on a fake smile on her face. "Who else has History of Music as their first class?"

They all got out their schedules. It turns out they all have the same schedules except their fifth class of the day, right before lunch. The two singers had singing, the bassists and guitarists had a class where they improved their playing skills, and the drummers had a drumming class.

"At least we all will know someone in our classes. Come on, we should probably head to our first class." Sango said.

They made their way to the cabin which held the History of Music class. It was way too full. It was like every camper had this class. That was probably true since this class took place in the second biggest cabin here, the first being the mess hall. We all sat at one of the tables in the back.

"Okay class. We will begin. Music was first used…"

"This feels almost exactly like school. Classes every weekday from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon." Rin complained.

"But these classes are a lot funner though, right?" Ayame asked.

"That is true. I just HATE getting up so early. It's summer. You're supposed to sleep in and stay up late." Rin continued.

"Just drop it. We all wanted to come her. It isn't that bad. Now eat your lunch." Kagome said acting as the mother of the group.

"Yes _mom_." Rin said jokingly making Kagome smile widely.

"Well, well, well. Look! It's a bunch of newcomers. What made you think you have the talent to be here?"

_AnimeRoxx:_ Well, how was it? Who do you think said the last line. I know! But I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter. Hint: The person is going to cause some drama in here. Review


End file.
